A Heart's Fantasy
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Noctis feels like he's losing control. His mind just won't think rationally anymore. He's lacking in his princely duties. He finds himself blacking out and acting out his heart's desires till contentment. However, he's always left to bore the consequences upon waking up. But, what if he doesn't want to wake up anymore? What if he likes this new change? What will become of him then?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Final Fantasy.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Noctis feels like he's losing control. His mind just won't think rationally anymore. He's lacking in his princely duties. He finds himself blacking out and acting out his heart's desires till contentment. However, he's always left to bore the consequences upon waking up. But, what if he doesn't want to wake up anymore? What if he likes this new change? What will become of him, then?

Chapter One

When school had ended, Noctis had headed home and flopped down onto the couch. He just felt drained these days. He could barely stay awake during classes and important political meetings with his father. His forehead always were inches from collapsing onto the tables. His heart just weren't into staying committed to school and politics. His heart desired to be selfish. It longed to do fulfill his wishes, not the wishes of his father and kingdom. That couldn't happen, though. The crown was holding him chained, after all.

"His Highness would like it if you'd read these documents," Ignis said, while handing him a stack of important classified envelops, as an exhausted sigh escaped from in-between his lips. "It's the terms of the treaty between Niflheim and Lucis. His Highness has already made an opinion of it. However, he would like yours, too."

"But, I asked Prompto to come over," Noctis complained, while glaring at the stack of documents in front of him, as Ignis shook his head in disapproval at the invitation. "I promised to play video games with him, though. It's the weekend, too!"

"A king's work does not end, Noctis. You must learn that," Ignis said, while heading towards the kitchen, as Noctis frowned and found himself nearly crumbling the documents up in his shaking grip. "His Highness would like an opinion of the treaty before the day ends. Niflheim is waiting for an answer, too."

"Why is my opinion even needed? My whole life has been decided for me," Noctis muttered, while looking down at the treaty with disdain, as his thought drifted to Prompto once again. "I should text him."

 _To: Chocobo King_

Hey, sorry!

I got to cancel video game plans with you.

Dad is making me look at the treaty with Niflheim.

:( :( :(

 _From: Chocobo King_

 _It's cool, bro!_

 _Alex asked me out to the arcade._

 _Have fun with the political stuff._

 _See you later!_

 _:P :P :P_

"Who the heck is Alex?" Noctis growled, while his cell phone got snatched out of his hands, as Ignis stared down at him with a frown. "Seriously, Ignis?"

"You are to be king. You need to focus on important things, not video games or going to the arcade or whatever it is you do," Ignis said, while Noctis balled his hands into fists underneath the table, as his midnight blue orbs burned with frustration at the treaty. "Focus, Noctis! You need to get used to surrendering personal plans. Or, it's going to be a lot harder to do when you're finally king."

XOXO

Once he had finished reading the treaty, Noctis couldn't make a decision just yet. He didn't want to get married with Lady Lunafreya. He didn't want to sacrifice himself for the sake of peace. He's a human, too. He should have a choice just like another human being, but the kingdom was still first than his happiness. The crown was holding him captive, after all. It was keeping him chained to princely duties, which he just wanted to be freed from.

"What is it, Prompto? I'm tired. I just want to sleep," Noctis said, while touching the speaker button on his phone, as his best friend's excited squeal resonated through it. "What are you so cheerful about?"

"Guess who just got a boyfriend?" Prompto asked, while continuously squealing happily, as Noctis' midnight blue orbs narrowed and smile instantly turned into a frown. "It's me, silly! Alex asked me to be his boyfriend at the arcade. We're dating now."

"Oh … I'm so happy for you," Noctis lied, while balling his hands into fists, as his phone's screen shattered and cracked a little. "Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Prompto."

"So sorry, bro! I called at the wrong time," Prompto apologized, while not receiving an answer, as Noctis glared at the picture of his best friend displaying on his phone's screen. "Alright, then! Bye, Noct. See you tomorrow, I guess."

XOXO

Upon hanging up, Noctis threw his cell phone onto the floor. He didn't understand why he did. He just felt angry and at everything lately. He didn't know who this Alex person was. He hated him already, though. He longed for the intruder to get out of their picture. He wanted his best friend all to himself. He didn't want to share the blonde with anyone. His best friend brought him so much joy. Prompto was only his little ball of sunshine, not anyone else's. Alex was going to get cut out of the picture, then. It was going to happen.

 _"You have to start taking control,"_ his reflection said, while Noctis gasped and looked into his bathroom mirror, as his reflection stared back with amethyst orbs at him. _"Don't you see? You wouldn't man up. You wouldn't step up. So, Prompto left you. It was bound to happen someday. It's your fault he left, then!"_

"What's going on? Who are you?" Noctis cried out, while taking a step backwards, as his reflection laughed at him. "Answer me! Who are you?!"

 _"Are you blind? I'm you, a version you want to become. You need to change. You need to leave your weak mind behind. It's getting you nowhere,"_ his reflection said, while chuckling at his horrified facial expression, as his mind started resonating with foreign thoughts which weren't his own. " _It got Prompto nowhere, either. You disappointed him. You wouldn't man up and make a move. If you want him back, kill Alex, then. It's only way."_

"No, I won't do no such thing!" Noctis screamed, while smashing the bathroom mirror with his fist, as teardrops streamed down his cheeks. "What's happening to me? Am I losing my mind?"

XOXO

After washing up, Noctis bandaged his hands and crawled into bed. He was still shaken up from the incident in the bathroom. He was working on forgetting it, though. He didn't want to remember such a terrifying encounter with his consciousness. It still spoke the truth, however. His best friend probably sought out Alex for those reasons.

 _"Finally acknowledging it, then. I thought it would never happen,"_ someone said, while Noctis sat right up in bed, as his midnight blue orbs darted around his dark and desolate bedroom. _"What are you scared of? I am you! The version you want to be. The version which will actually take you places."_

"Get out of my head!" Noctis screamed, while clutching his dark locks, as laughter roared inside of his mind. "What the hell is going on?"

 _"I won't leave until you change. You'll start thinking this way sooner or later. It will be your only hope in your miserable life,"_ his consciousness said, while Noctis stared into his dresser mirror, as glowing amethyst orbs stared back at him. _"Rest up, weakling! Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for you. I mean, you will see your beloved in the arms of another man."_

"Shut up!" Noctis cried out, while sobbing into his pillow, as laughter continued roaring inside of his head. "Shut up!"

 _"Kill Alex! Kill him!"_ his consciousness urged, while Noctis shook his head, as it continued pressuring him. _"Why not? Prompto will come running into your arms for comfort if you did. Stop being a weakling!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

Upon sunlight streaming inside of his bedroom, Noctis groaned and buried his face into the pillows. He was extremely exhausted from last night. He had been too terrified to sleep afterwards, too. The voices wouldn't stop. Those purple eyes also kept turning brighter and brighter every minute of its torturous urgings. It kept telling him to kill. It kept telling him to shed blood. It wasn't something he had the guts to do, however, not when he beared the title of prince. But, it had changed something inside of him. Because, after the encounter, anger and along with envy ran rampant in him.

He had noticed its seed being planted and sprouting their twisted branches inside of him. He could feel flowers of hatred and jealousy pollinating in his heart. His mind was weakening to its' demands of bloodshed and slaughter. The thought of spilling blood just to achieve his heart's greatest wish wasn't completely a rejected idea. In fact, Noctis viewed it as an option now, a last resort, if things didn't go as planned. Of course, Noctis still could resist such an outlandish crime. But, he didn't want to, not when Prompto was involved, not when someone was sabotaging their friendship and his courtship as well. For goodness sake, he's the prince, of all people. Therefore, his belonging - his best friend - his beloved - should be off limits to those thieving suitors. If not, then punishments was now in order.

When his bedroom door opened, Noctis fluttered his eyes awake. His indigo orbs startled the brunet advisor, not enough to forget about the broken bathroom mirror and cell phone, though. He did make quiet of a mess. Now - Gladio and Ignis - his two royal retainers - had to clean up after him. It made him feel bad. They deserved better than him. They deserved a more competent prince, not one who scared easily. That's why he's in the process of changing. That's why he hadn't fought back _it_. Because, once its' seeds have been planted, he had realized that this wasn't just for his own good. It was for the good of his entire kingdom, in fact.

"Is last night something I should be concerned about, Noctis?" Ignis asked, sitting down beside him. "If you want to talk, I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

Noctis smiled and reassured him. "Of course, I do. But, I don't want to talk about last night. It's not something which will happen again," he promised, indigo orbs lowering and looking down at the mysterious box in Ignis' gloved hands. "What's that?"

The box was small, slim in grip, and covered with wrapping paper. Ignis handed it to him and he took in confusion. He didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't his birthday or any other special occasion. Why was he getting a gift, then? "Well, open it," Ignis said, chuckling in amusement. "and you can thank me afterwards."

He scratched at the wrapping paper with his fingernails. It instantly tore and he slid his finger underneath the decorative gift wrap. As he continued tearing at the paper, a picture of a phone was soon revealed and he smiled. "You didn't have to. You really didn't," Noctis stammered, placing his latest addition of the iPhone down and hugging his advisor. "Thank you, though. You spoil me way too much."

Ignis stood up and walked towards the door. "But, I wanted to," he confessed, turning to look at Noctis with a small smile. "You're not just a prince. You're also a little brother to me."

Noctis nodded in acknowledgement. "That's means a lot," he said, bowing his head down in respect. "Thank you. Your love and loyalty is a gift itself to me. I couldn't ask for anything else."

Ignis raised his eyebrows and chuckled in surprise, not accustomed to hearing such etiquette and especially from his prince. "Now I'm curious about what happened last night," he said, choosing to dismiss Noctis' indigo orbs. "Anyway, I'll leave you to prepare breakfast."

XOXO

When afternoon arrived, Noctis had finally finished getting ready. He had taken longer dressing himself. He was preoccupied too much by his strange eye color - a mix of his dark blue fusing with purple. He didn't know how to explain such an oddity. However, he knew that the purple eye color belonged to it. After all, his reflection - his alternative self - always stared at him with those amethyst orbs. Now that there is no resistance from him, it could spread his influence without much effort. That's why his midnight blue orbs was going away. The seed had sprouted in him and was spreading their poison.

However, he wasn't afraid. He did feel different, just in an empowered sort of way. He felt in control, like he could stand up. That thing - his reflection - was who he should have been ages ago. It wasn't trying to take him over, either. It's only his reflection, someone who he is capable of becoming. Besides, Noctis has always been this way. For a long time, he has hidden feelings of rage - bottled up inside of his heart - and longing to come out. So, that thing - lurking in his mirror - or perhaps his heart - was going to unearth _him_.

When his doorbell chimed, Noctis smiled and opened his front door. The sight of his best friend always left him speechless. The blonde photographer was just so gorgeous - always dripping with beauty - and he was soon going to be his in every possible way. "I thought you wouldn't drop by," Noctis said, reaching out and pulling Prompto into an embrace. "Yesterday, when you called me, I did kind of acted like a jerk with you."

But, Prompto blushed and returned the hug. The sweet scent of Noctis' cologne made him sigh and shut his bright blue orbs in bliss. It was just so comforting to him. It made him feel safe, like the smell of home always does. "It's alright. You were stressed and all," he said, giggling and squeezing Noctis in his arms tightly before letting go. "So, can we play video games now?"

However, Noctis didn't let go. He pulled Prompto into an embrace again. His best friend didn't mind, though. The blonde blushed and giggled, like usual. "I guess we can hug longer," Prompto said, snuggling his face into Noctis' neck. "Hugs release stress, too!"

Though, Prompto fell silent. His occasional giggles still resonated around the living room, not that they bothered Noctis. He liked the blonde's sweet voice. It fit Prompto's adorable freckled face perfectly. " _Oh! Just look at him, blushing at your mere touch_ ," his reflection said, amethyst orbs staring at him through the hallway mirror. " _If that doesn't says enough, what will? Are you not convinced? Don't you want this to last forever?_ "

In an instant, Noctis smirked and watched his reflection sharing it in return. He didn't need to be convinced. He had known about Prompto's true feelings for ages now. He felt the same way, too. He just didn't act upon it, however. "You were right. Hugs release stress," he said, pulling Prompto by the hand and into the living room. "What do you want to play first? Or, we can watch a movie or something."

Prompto burst into a grin and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Let's watch that new scary movie - _Polaroid_!" he said, jumping up and down when Noctis agreed to his suggestion. "Yay! I'm gonna make popcorn for us."

XOXO

Once Polaroid ended, Noctis turned to look at his best friend. A laugh came out of his mouth in an instant. The blonde photographer was shaking and still hiding his face behind the the blanket. He found the sight absolutely adorable. He couldn't help himself. His best friend - his beloved - was just breathtaking. It made him reach out and pull Prompto into another hug. Of all the things in his world, Noctis found holding Prompto in his embrace to be the most natural of them all.

Upon hearing a yawn, Noctis smiled and ruffled Prompto's golden locks. They felt like silk threading through his fingers. It was now a feeling he couldn't get enough of. "You should sleep over. It's storming outside, anyway," he said, pulling away and walking towards his bedroom. "You can wear my pajamas. They'll fit you. We're kind of the same size."

In an instant, Prompto dashed into his closet and closed the door. He snickered and laid down in his bed. He cared for the blonde so much. He loved Prompto, after all. He just didn't want to act upon it, not when the treaty called for him to wed Lady Lunafreya. " _Are you really going to let a piece of paper dictate your life?_ " his reflection asked, with growls emitting from all around his bedroom. " _You're going to be king soon. So, haven't you thought about your reign? If you can't get peace with a diplomatic touch, then fight for it! A reign of peace means nothing compared to a king who won his kingdom victory, anyway._ "

When the closet door opened, Noctis' reflection turned to look at Prompto and grinned devilishly. He was a reflection, after all. He mirrored the prince's pent up emotions and embodied them - gave them a living form with a voice, too. "Your clothes are always so comfy," Prompto said, crawling into bed beside him and snuggling underneath blankets. "I bet they're all custom made."

Noctis chuckled and looked at his best friend, not caring about the amethyst orbs staring from the dresser. He was just too lost, too memorized by the gorgeous young man next to him. "But, they look better on you," he confessed, turning those freckled cheeks red. "Prompto?"

The blonde blushed and reached out to touch his indigo orbs. He tensed up and caught his best friend's hand before they could brush against his eyelids. "Sorry! It's just your eyes look different," Prompto stuttered, trying to free his wrist from the prince's grip. "Noct?"

Laughter soon started echoing around his bedroom. His reflection was urging him to abandon restraint, to act out his heart's desire. He was still unsure, however. " _He wants it, you know. He won't say no to you,_ " his reflection said, darting into the ceiling mirror and looking down at him. " _You don't think, do you? Did the thought never occur? You can always have it both ways._ "

His jaw tightened at the things his reflection was suggesting, which was abusing power and using it for the greedy wishes of his heart. He couldn't such a crime, though. He had been raised better than that, after all. "Noct?" Prompto said, with a shy smile and weaved his fingers in-between the spaces of the prince's. "Do you need more hugs?"

A sigh escaped him and he nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said, draping his arm around the blonde's lithe waist and pulling his best friend close. "I'll always need your hugs."

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Prompto mumbled, his sapphire orbs drifting shut and breathing becoming even. "Goodnight, Noct."

"Yeah … goodnight," Noctis replied, fingers brushing through Prompto's golden locks again. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

When sunlight streamed into his bedroom through the curtains, Noctis stirred and fluttered his heavy eyelids open. His indigo orbs quickly caught sight of then the golden locks nestled underneath his neck, tickling there the sensitive spots present. A chuckle slipped out from in-between his lips at the feeling of sunshine strands brushing against his neck. It made him quickly unlace himself from the embrace, not wanting to abruptly awaken his best friend from slumber just yet. " _That isn't your only reason. Is it?"_ his reflection said, while his thumb gently swiped against Prompto's lower lip, as a soft snicker resonated from his dresser mirror. " _His lips are so soft, isn't it? But, they don't belong to you!"_

In an instant, Noctis snatched his hand back and balled them into fists. His mind was wreathing with feelings of possessiveness and envy. He was so infuriated with himself for not making a move. He had so many opportunities to take that blonde bombshell laying next to him. Yet he hadn't and let Prompto walk straight right into the arms of another man. The thought just enraged him and his hand clenched tighter, turning his knuckles into a deathly pale shade of white. " _That's right! You should be angry at yourself,"_ his reflection chided, while Prompto stirred and snuggled closer to him, as the blonde's right leg draped over him and settled in-between the spaces of his own two legs. " _You were so selfless, so weak! Prompto needed you. He still does to this day. 'Forever at your side', he always promises. Don't you know kings can do all sorts of things with the loyalty of their subjects? Why don't you learn how to properly wield it to your full advantage, then?!"_

In a moment, Noctis sighed and squeezed shut his tired indigo orbs. He had Prompto's utter blind faith, trust, and loyalty. He could make the blonde do anything for him. It still wasn't right, though. How could he abuse their friendship and his power in such a way? " _You're so naive! Can you not see?"_ his reflection snickered, while Prompto's fingers tangled into his shirt, as his indigo orbs opened and stared down at the blonde cuddled around his frame. " _You're hurting him right now. You're ignoring his love, after all. He wants you, needs you, in fact. Don't you understand? If he's asking for it, then how are you abusing your power?"_

However, Noctis wasn't convinced just yet. He knows Prompto adores him. He reciprocates those feelings for Prompto too, absolutely adoring the blonde in return. His best friend is already taken, though. It also seems like Prompto is happy with that thieving _Alex,_ too. So, what could he do? " _Kill him, of course! He took what was yours!"_ his reflection suggested, while darting into the ceiling mirror, as his reflection's similar lust filled orbs gazed down onto the blonde. " _It doesn't matter if he's happy with that thief. He can be so much more happier with you, after all."_

At this point, Noctis wasn't disturbed by the suggestion of committing murder. He loved Prompto so much. He couldn't imagine a world without the bubbly blonde beside him. He didn't want to hurt him, though. If he killed _Alex,_ Prompto would obviously burst into tears and he didn't want the blonde sobbing over some piece of trash. " _He doesn't love Alex as much as he loves you!"_ his reflection cried out, while he hugged Prompto tightly, as the blonde photographer flinched and fluttered his bright blue eyes open. " _That's right! You should hold him and never let go. He wouldn't mind, anyway."_

XOXO

When his friend awakened, Noctis smiled and laughed at the feeling of Prompto's golden locks brushing against his neck. He didn't loosen his hold around the blonde's small waist, though. He enjoyed watching and feeling Prompto struggling against him. "Nooooct!" Prompto whined, while attempting to shove Noctis' arms away from his hips, as the Lucis prince chuckled and only tightened his hold. "Come on, dude! I'm not a plushy."

In due time, Noctis loosened his hold around the blonde's lithe waist, yet not enough for Prompto to squirm away from him. "Yes, you are," he replied, while gently gilding his fingers up and down the blonde's side, as Prompto blushed and hid his face into Noctis' chest. "What's the matter, Prom? Don't you like hugging me?"

In an instant, Prompto's pink lips parted open and released a small squeak of embarrassment. It made him bite down onto his lower lip and conceal anymore embarrassing sounds which he might accidentally release, then. "Of course, I do, Noct! But, shouldn't we get up now?" he asked, while trying not to sigh in bliss from the fingers running up and down his sides, as his best friend only mischievously grinned and proceeded to tickle him. "Nooooct, stop!"

After Noctis stopped tickling him, Prompto smirked and smacked his best friend with a pillow. "Payback!" he giggled, while crawling out of bed and darting towards the door, as loud footsteps echoed behind him and hands coiled around his hips again. "Hey!"

From all of the extra weight being pushed down onto him, Prompto lost his balance and fell onto the floor with Noctis landing atop him. "Ugh! My back!" he groaned, while scooting out from underneath his best friend, as the Lucis prince stared at him worried _indigo_ eyes. "What's up with your eye color? Why's it purplish, anyway?"

Noctis faltered, thrown off by the sudden question. "It's nothing," he said, while standing up and offering his hand to Prompto, as the blonde smiled and accepted with a small blush. "Are you okay?"

Prompto nodded, letting go of Noctis' hand and tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind his ear. "Yeah, I am," he replied, while lowering his gaze down onto the floor, as his teeth nervously bit down onto his lower lip. "Are you?"

"No need to ask me, photo boy. I had a more cushioned landing," Noctis laughed, while watching Prompto's freckled cheeks flush red, as he chuckled and tugged the blonde out into the hallway by his hand. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes sound good," Prompto suggested, while smiling down at their entangled fingers, as the Lucis prince made his hold a little more firm. "Hey, Noct?"

"What is it?"

"I still think they're pretty."

"What are you talking about, Prom?"

"Your eyes, Noct. I still think your eyes are pretty."

"You shouldn't think that, Prompto."

XOXO

In an instant, Prompto halted and stared at Noctis in confusion. He didn't think that there was anything wrong with complimenting his best friend. He truly did believe Noctis' eyes were still pretty. And yet, what if he did cross the line? What if he broke some stupid social ranking rule, which didn't allow peasants like him to compliment the prince? "And, what if I do, Noct?" he questioned timidly, while the Lucis prince grabbed his shoulders tightly, as his back became pressed up against the wall. "N-Noct, I don't understand."

However, Noctis just smiled and pinched Prompto's freckled cheek. It surprised the blonde because Noctis isn't usually this touchy. He isn't a touchy person at all, in fact. And yet, here there were, with Noctis' hands brushing and mapping his body in _friendly_ gestures, not that it bothered Prompto, just surprised him, is all. "You're stupid to think that. You wanna know why?" Noctis said, while giving Prompto's cheek one final tug before letting go, as the blonde slowly nodded in a dumbfounded state. "It's because your eyes is the prettiest, silly."

Prompto nervously chuckled, his face flushed and body heating up. He was embarrassed by his best friend's compliment and attention. It's not everyday when one gets complimented by a prince, anyway. "Oh! Thanks, I don't think they're all that special compared to yours," he said, while reaching out and trying to touch Noctis eyelids, as the Lucis prince grinned and caught his wrist quickly. "I mean, yours are purple. No one really has that eye color. They can't, though. Purple is the color of royalty, too."

Noctis casually shrugged, tightening his hold around the blonde's wrist. He didn't mind getting touched by Prompto. He just didn't want the blonde touching his eyes, which he believed weren't really _his_ anymore and tainted by the monster hidden inside of him. He didn't want someone so innocent and good getting in contact with that _thing_. And yet, could he really avoid that now? "Yeah, well, I like yours more," he said, while earning another blush from Prompto, as he chuckled and stared into those bright blue orbs. "They remind me of the sky."

Prompto giggled, jumping onto Noctis' back and making the prince give him a piggyback ride. "Does my hair remind you of the sun, then?" he asked, while nuzzling his cheek against Noctis', as the Lucis prince just chuckled and turned his face away. "Yours reminds me of the night sky."

"You're cute, Prom."

"You're cute, too!"

XOXO

Upon sitting down at the table, Noctis sighed and rested his forehead against his folded arms. He kept hearing his reflection's voices. They kept telling him about abandoning restraint and just submerge himself into desire. It was a tempting thought, especially when his beloved was spending the weekend with him. "Are you okay, Noct?" Prompto asked, while gently stroking his ebony locks, as he smiled and leaned more into his best friend's soothing touch. "You seem so stressed lately. I wish I could do something."

In an instant, his reflection laughed inside of his head. " _How sweet! He wants to help you. Why won't you just say yes already?"_

Of course, Noctis just wanted to succumb to his fantasies. Yet he couldn't do such a thing, not when his best friend was with someone else. "I'm fine," he said, while coiling his arms around Prompto's waist, as the blonde blushed and placed his hands onto Noctis' shoulders. "Your hugs help me. Don't you remember?"

Prompto laughed and planted his knees on either sides of Noctis' right legs before sitting down on the prince's lap. "Duh! My hugs are the best!" he boasted, while turning quiet all of a sudden, as Noctis' hand slowly started sliding down from Prompto's waist and curling around the back of his left knee. "N-Noct?"

Noctis didn't quite answer right away, concentrated more on fixing Prompto's position on his lap. He managed to curl Prompto's left leg around his waist. That brought the blonde closer to his body. Prompto was pressed flush against him. "Is this okay, Prom?" he asked, while the blonde's shaky breath blew against his neck, as Prompto clung tightly to him like glue almost. "We're more closer this way."

"How close do you want to be, Noct?"

"Why? Is this too close for comfort?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering … "

XOXO

For a while, Noctis had held Prompto quietly in his arms, interrupted only by his tainted reflections in the hallway mirrors. It taunted his hesitance, telling him that this will be the last time he could hold Prompto if he didn't act now. He had been nearly swayed, if it hadn't been for Ignis walking into the dining room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ignis asked, his brunet eyebrows raised high. "Would you like some … privacy?"

"No! It's not what you think. We were just hugging," he explained, cheeks dusted red and glowing brightly. "It's true!"

"You can relax. I wasn't thinking such a thing in the first place," Ignis said, setting their plates full of pancakes down onto the table. "It's in my job not to jump to conclusions."

"Oh … I just thought … you know … compromising position … lol …"

"That's not quite. I've seen you two sleep in the same bed. I know not to jump to conclusions."

"Oh … lol … "

"I didn't know you talk in acronyms, Prom."

"Shut up!"

XOXO

In the afternoon, Noctis had settled down on the couch with Prompto beside him, controllers in both of their hands. They were fighting each other and Prompto had been winning up until his phone started vibrating.

Noctis grumbled, pausing their video game match. "Who is it?" he asked, while watching the blonde blushed, as he frowned and looked away. "It's fine. Go answer it, Prom."

Prompto smiled, ruffling his dark locks before walking away. "Thanks, Noct!" he said, while turning towards the hallway, as the Lucis prince crossed his arms with a pout. "Hey, babe! How are you?"

Noctis clenched his fists, knuckles turning white from hearing that thief's voice on the other end. "I miss you, sweetheart. You've been at his house since Saturday. Don't you think we should spend some time together?" he heard Alex say, while rolling his indigo orbs, as Prompto nervously bit down onto his lower lip. "I know he's your friend and all, but I'm your boyfriend."

Prompto started fidgeting, especially since he had been bombarded with such uncomfortable questions. "Babe, I promised to spend the weekend with him. You know I can't just leave like that," he said, while releasing a scoff soon after, as Alex started yelling at him. "When I make promises, I intend to keep them! And, I had told you I'll be here all weekend, too."

Noctis sat silently in anger, not sure if he should interfere or not. " _Don't you see now? You make him so much more happier. This is why I told you to kill that thief,"_ his reflection gloated, while Prompto started sobbing, as he instantly stood up and walked over to the blonde. " _It would just only take one little stab. Why won't you just do it already?"_

Prompto gasped when Noctis came up behind him, snatching the phone out of his hand and ending the call. "What? Why did you … Nevermind," he sighed, while leaning against the wall and sliding down, as Noctis simply stared down at him. "I guess it was for the best."

"Is he always like that, Prom?"

"W-what?"

"Is he always controlling?"

"N-no … I don't want to talk about this with you."

" _He's such a beautiful liar. He's not convincing, though!"_

"Noct? Noctis?"

" _Kill Alex, the ungrateful little thief!"_

"Noctis!"

"Sorry, I sort of spaced out."

"Yeah … "

XOXO

When nightfall rolled around, Noctis was already in bed with Prompto. His arm was coiled around the blonde's lithe waist. They were snuggled together underneath the blankets, except they were unable to sleep because of Prompto's cellphone. It kept vibrating with text messages after text messages.

Prompto was about to turn around, untangle himself from Noctis' embrace and snatch his cellphone up, but Noctis had beat him to it. "Hey!" he cried out, while the Lucis prince simply turned off his phone, as he sighed from not having to explain his boyfriend's most likely threatening messages. "Sorry … "

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I ruined everything."

"You didn't, Prom. This isn't your fault."

"It is … "

"It's not! Stop blaming yourself."

Noctis reached out and embraced Prompto again. "Just go to sleep," he said, while the blonde stared at him curiously, as its voices returned to his head. "Go to sleep."

Prompto didn't, reaching out again to touch his eyes. "They keep changing," he said, while his wrist got caught again, as he giggled and snuggled up against Noctis. "They're a brighter shade of purple this time."

" _Red … The color of bloodshed … Shed some of it … Kill Alex. Kill him."_

Noctis hugged Prompto tightly, with no intentions of letting go, not that it bothered the blonde. "Goodnight, Prom."

Prompto yawned, "Sweet dreams, Noct."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Four

Once he had arrived at school, Noctis groaned and forced himself out of the Regalia. He hated his high school, just absolutely loathed it, especially because his title as prince intimidated his classmates and teachers. It's why his classmates rarely ever approached him. It's why his teachers addressed him with such respect and politeness. It's why he didn't have much friends, expect for Prompto.

When the blonde bounced into his life, Noctis just felt completely ecstatic. He felt just so completely normal, like he wasn't a prince anymore. He felt like an ordinary teenage boy, especially because Prompto always kept him outdoors and out of the palace all the time, which he didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with Prompto and exploring civilian pastime. His presence in the Crown City was also making his citizens feel less intimidated by him, too. It was all because of Prompto. The blonde just change him so much.

However, Noctis noticed that they haven't been spending much time together lately. It was mostly because of his hectic schedule. It wasn't entirely his fault, though. His best friend has been spending more time with his boyfriend, too. The thought just infuriated him with jealousy, especially since he doesn't like sharing Prompto with others, even if Prompto is such a people magnet, and a social butterfly at heart nowadays.

After finding his locker, Noctis grumbled and pulled out his textbooks. He felt ridiculous for being overly protective and possessive of Prompto. He just couldn't help himself, though. He loves Prompto so much, especially because Prompto made his life so bright and beautiful, just like the ray of sunshine he is.

With textbooks in hand, Noctis turned around and sighed, not quite in a mood to hear his teachers' boring lectures or to take notes. He had to bear such torture, though. He just didn't want to bear it alone, however. He started looking around for his best friend, then. The blonde was always at school, not once ever late for class or absent.

"Prompto?" Noctis called out, spotting him entering the bathroom, and quickly following after the blonde. "Hey, I was beginning to get worried about you. You're usually here before me. You seem quiet today. Are you okay, Prom?"

Of course, Noctis noticed his best friend's odd behavior. The blonde was strangely keeping his head down, not meeting Noctis' indigo eyes, which was weird for Prompto. He knows his best friend is sometimes shy, but not to this level.

This was extremely peculiar, even more so than the black beanie atop Prompto's head. He frowned and cornered Prompto against the wall, not liking how Prompto wasn't looking him in the eyes. He knows that this is a behavior of someone who is trying to hide something, especially something troubling and not good.

"I asked if you're okay, Prompto. Why aren't you answering me?" Noctis repeated, placing his hand against Prompto's waist, and noticing the blonde flinch. "What's wrong? It's just me. You know you can trust me."

The blonde still wouldn't talk to him, though. He sighed and lifted up Prompto's chin, then. A horrifying sight of fresh bruises decorated Prompto's face. They speckled Prompto's cheekbones, left blue eye, and neck. It made him gasp in horror. Who could hurt Prompto, after all?

In an instant, Noctis growled and grasped Prompto's waist with both of his hands now. He looked down into the blonde's baby blue eyes, which were watering with teardrops. He tried to remain calm and collected for his best friend's sake, but he just couldn't.

"Who did this to you?!" Noctis asked, but he still didn't get an answer out of Prompto, which made him even more infuriated. "Come on, Prom! They deserved to be punished. No one is ever supposed to lay hands on you."

"I-I'm sorry, Noct. But, I can't tell you," Prompto mumurred, squeezing shut his teary blue eyes afterwards, not wanting to see Noctis' angry facial expression. "Please, just let me go."

However, Noctis didn't actually need Prompto to tell him his abuser's name, not when someone's name was already echoing around in his head. He growled and pulled Prompto into an embrace, but he wasn't concentrating on his best friend anymore. He was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, watching his purplish orbs brighten and glow, just like his anger was growing every passing second from hearing Prompto's abuser's name echoing around in his head.

"Alex!" his reflection snarled, which made him hug Prompto tighter. "I told you should have killed him! So, are you going to shed some blood now?!"

Without hesitation, Noctis nodded and made his reflection smirk. He has no restrain now, not after seeing Prompto in such a state. He sighed and grabbed his best friend's wrist, then. Those bruises of Prompto's needs to be looked at, after all. They're fresh and should get treated right away.

"You're coming with me," Noctis said, his voice gentle and soft, but still harboring firmness and authority, which made Prompto sigh in defeat and follow Noctis out of the bathroom. "Ignis will treat your bruises. And, since you're not willing to talk to me, I hope you at least talk to him."

"Why can't you understand? My relationship … " Prompto stopped, realizing his sudden mistake. "Ugh!"

"I knew it was Alex, " Noctis admitted, his fingers tightening around Prompto's small wrist. "I'm not stupid, Prom. And, for goodness sake, I'm the prince of Lucis. Did you really think I would let this go?"

"Noct … " Prompto cried, his chin trembling. "I'm sorry. I just need time … "

"I know," Noctis replied, softening his hold, and stroking Prompto's bruised freckled cheek. "Come on, I'll call Ignis."

XOXO

Once inside of his penthouse, Noctis sighed and flopped down on to the couch. He could hear Ignis and Prompto softly talking to each other. He hated how Prompto didn't feel comfortable talking to him, though. He didn't understand why, however. They're best friends. They had confided in each other before. So, what's the matter now? Why won't Prompto open up to him instead of Ignis?

Upon loosening his tie, Noctis heard his bathtub filling with water and Prompto sobbing to Ignis. He sighed and squeezed shut his indigo eyes. He never enjoyed hearing his best friend cry. It makes him feel incredibly uncomfortable. It's just he doesn't know what to do with a crying Prompto. The blonde is always smiling and laughing, especially when they're together and having fun. So, of course, a crying Prompt would leave him slightly dumbstruck.

In due time, Noctis stood and walked out into the hallway. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his school uniform pants and watched Prompto sitting inside of the bathroom, with his bruised arms coiled around his legs. His curious observing obviously didn't go unnoticed by Prompto, not when the blonde blushed and tugged the shower curtains into place again.

"Is something wrong, Noctis?" Ignis asked, stepping out into the hallway, especially after hearing the shower curtain rustling. "Your Highness?"

"No, I'm fine," Noctis replied, his purplish orbs slightly glowing in the dingy darkness, which caught the attention of Ignis. "Can we talk, though?"

"Of course, Noctis," Ignis said, eyebrows knitting together at Noctis' strange eye color of late. "What about?"

After returning to the couch, Noctis sighed and sat down, with his royal adviser sitting right across of him. He wanted to talk about Prompto, especially because Prompto had confided into Ignis. He didn't feel bad for asking Ignis, either. He is going to kill Prompto's boyfriend soon, after all. So, what more worse can he do at this point now?

"What did Prompto tell you?" Noctis asked, an arm already draped against the back of the couch. "He won't talk to me. I don't understand why. I'm his best friend."

"He didn't say much. He just said the fight with Alex started over you," Ignis explained, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm afraid that's the bulk of it. His phone keeps vibrating, though. It must be Alex calling him. It's agitating Prompto a lot."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't agitate Prompto anymore," Noctis assured, his lips curling into a small smirk. "You should go check on Prompto now."

"... Of course," Ignis frowned, staring at Noctis' indigo orbs in concern. "He must be finished with his bath by now, anyway."

"Take him to my room afterwards. He will be staying with me tonight."

"Yes, Your Highness, I will."

"Thanks, Iggy. What would I do without you?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

XOXO

When nightfall approached, Noctis looked down at the sleeping form of Prompto. He smiled and stroked the blonde's freckled cheek. He wished he could crawl into bed beside Prompto, but he had someone else to take care of right now. He leaned down and kissed Prompto's forehead, then. It was a soft peck, just a goodbye kiss.

"Sweet dreams," Noctis whispered, brushing his thumb against Prompto's lips, which parted open at his touch. "You're so cute. Someone like Alex doesn't deserve you … "

With his resolution burning brightly in mind, Noctis turned around and walked out of his bedroom. He had heard Ignis leaving just a while ago. He didn't have to worry about bumping into him, then. His murderous plot couldn't be exposed, after all.

"Finally!" his reflection exclaimed. "This will be so much fun! You're aren't denying yourself anymore. I like it."

Even so, Noctis worried about his family and friends. How would they take this, if they ever find out, that is?

"They don't need to know. So, what if they suspect, too?" his reflection roared. "You won't leave any evidence behind! Will you, Your Highness?"

"No, I won't," Noctis replied, his indigo orbs fading and flashing red. "Come on, I'm itching to let loose."

XOXO

Upon arriving at Alex's home, Noctis grabbed a discarded baseball bat and smashed it into Alex's bedroom window. He dropped the baseball bat and climbed in through the window, then. His actions seemed to have awakened Alex from his sleep, though. It didn't matter to Noctis, however.

In fact, Noctis just walked towards Alex's bedroom door and locked it. A frightened squeak emitted from the bed and Noctis mischievously grinned. He turned around and stared at Alex, which made the other boy panic and start throwing things at him. He laughed and grabbed Alex's shirt collar, pulling him straight up and at eye level.

"Prince Noctis!" Alex stuttered, eyes widening in surprise. "B-But, I don't understand!"

"Come on, man! We both know that's bullshit," Noctis said, his lips curling into a disgusted frown. "You know why I'm here."

"P-Prompto … " Alex admitted, in reluctance, however. "It's none of your business, though. Our relationship shouldn't concern the likes of you."

"It's like you're asking for it," Noctis threatened, the tip of his dagger dangerously brushing against Alex's throat. "Prompto is mine! He's always have been and always will be. I don't know how you came into the picture. But, trust me, I will literally cut you out of it."

"You're better at this than I thought you'll be," his reflection encouraged, chuckling inside of his head. "Kill him, Your Highness! Kill him, now!"

"W-What are you doing?" Alex panicked, trying to tug Noctis' hand from his shirt. "You're the crown prince! You can't do this! This is murder!"

"Do I look like I fucking care?!" Noctis screamed, slashing his dagger across Alex's throat. "I won't let you live, not after how you hurt Prompto! You're a disgrace to Lucis."

"Yes! I knew you had it in you!" his reflection cheered, laughing loudly inside of his head. "Stay for a while, Your Highness, and watch him bleed out."

XOXO

After Alex bled to death, Noctis rushed back to his penthouse and started to clean up. He stripped out of his bloodied clothes and threw them into the fireplace. He dematerizled his dagger into his Armiger and trudged towards the bathroom, then. The screams of Alex still played in his head. They were so satisfying to hear. It's normal to be pleased with his death. It's what Alex deserved for hurting his best friend.

Once he had finished showering, Noctis stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas. He saw Prompto sitting awake in bed and clutching his phone. He didn't frown in disgust this time, though. He had killed Alex just a couple of minutes ago, after all.

"What are you doing awake?" Noctis asked, startling Prompto from his thoughts. "You should be resting."

"I can say the same for you," Prompto shot back, his blonde eyebrows knitting together in distress. "I woke up and you weren't there. Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep. So, I went out for a bit," Noctis lied, sitting down in front of Prompto. "What's wrong?"

"I know Ignis said not to. But, I still went through my messages," Prompto cried, looking towards the fireplace with a confused facial expression. "What … Mmph!"

Without hesitation, Noctis pulled Prompto into an embrace, just to distract him from the fireplace, which was burning his blood splattered clothes. It seemed to be working, especially because Prompto was melting into the hug and sobbing silently.

In an instant, Noctis smiled and pinned Prompto against the bed. He could feel Prompto's teardrops touching his shoulder, which just further fueled the triumphant feelings inside of him, especially because his reflection words were coming alive. The blonde was seeking comfort from him, just like his reflection thought would happen after Alex died.

"Noct … " Prompto cried, clutching Noctis tight in his arms. "Alex is so jealous of you … He didn't even want me to spend the weekend with you … But, I made a promise to you … So, I came to you, anyway. It made him so mad, though."

"Well, I'm glad you chose me," Noctis said, which made Prompto smile and laugh through his cries. "I'm serious, Prompto. You're such a good person, a good friend. He doesn't deserve you."

"Before school started, I went to visit him. He was so angry. He started screaming and throwing things … I tried to leave his house … But, I couldn't. I got trapped, cornered. I felt like an animal," Prompto sobbed, his face buried inside of Noctis' neck. "He kept ranting about you. He said we spend too much time together. I tried to calm him down, but Alex just kept shouting at me."

"It's okay, I promise everything will be okay from now on," Noctis said, his fingers threading through blonde locks. "He won't hurt you anymore. I promise you."

When he had laid down underneath the blankets, Noctis held Prompto in his arms. He was feeling quite victorious, especially because Prompto is all his now. He just needs to rid Alex from Prompto's mind and heart, which he can easily do.

"How can you be so sure?" Prompto asked, rubbing his teary blue eyes, which turned slowly red and puffy. "How, Noct?"

The blonde just gazed at him, but more specifically straight into his eyes. It was as if Prompto was searching for something, like for reassurance and comfort.

"Noct … " Prompto muttered, curling his fingers around Noctis' shirt. "Hold me … tight."

"Of course," Noctis said, tightening his embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't … " Prompto whispered, casting a look at the fireplace over Noctis' shoulder, which he remembered seeing clothes burning inside of, but not anymore. "I'm your best friend. What would you do without me?"

"I'd die of boredom, like you said," Noctis admitted, tightening his hold around Prompto's waist, which made the blonde flinch in pain. "You're so special to me."

"Of course, I am. There's no one else like me," Prompto said, staring into Noctis' purple eyes, with a small smile. "Sweet dreams, Noct."

"Yeah," Noctis sighed, closing his eyes. "Goodnight."

"See you in the morning," Prompto murmured, watching Noctis' indigo orbs close. "And, thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Noctis mumbled, resting his chin on Prompto's shoulder, before looking up into the ceiling mirror, with a smug smirk of victory, just as his reflection stared down at him with crimson glowing eyes. "I'll always take care of you."

"The eyes is the window to the soul," his reflection said. "You won't be able to hide from your true self for long. You're already changing. And, once you completely do, I'll be gone. You won't need my guidance anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Five

Once his alarm clock went off, Noctis groaned and grabbed the infernal device in his hands. He glared at the bright flashing red numbers in anger. He just couldn't believe how fast six o'clock rolled around. He frowned and turned the godforsaken clock off. He didn't want to get up, though. His body was so comfortable right now, especially with Prompto keeping him nice and warm. The blonde was practically sleeping on top of him, with both his freckled legs and arms laying on Noctis' body.

Upon peeling Prompto off of him, Noctis chuckled and gazed down at his blonde best friend. He just couldn't help himself, not when Prompto is so gorgeous, even with those terrible bruises blemishing his face. He reached down, then. His fingers threading through Prompto's golden locks, which brought a small smile onto Prompto's puffy bruised lips. His fingers lowered soon, though. They started stroking Prompto's freckled, reddening cheeks.

Without hesitation, Noctis laughed and pinched Prompto's cheeks. The blonde batted his hands away and giggled. He didn't stop teasing Prompto, though. He slid his hands underneath Prompto's shirt and started tickling the blonde. His fingers brushed Prompto's sensitive sides and released loud laughter from the beautiful boy laying underneath him. It seemed like the right thing to do, especially after what had happened yesterday.

In due time, Noctis stopped and stared down at Prompto. His best friend looked absolutely adorable right now, especially when blushing bright red and panting. He mischievously grinned and pulled Prompto underneath the blankets with him, which startled the blonde and made him release a small squeak in response.

"Shhh!" Noctis whispered, placing a finger onto his lips. "I hear Ignis' footsteps out in the hallway."

"Oh," Prompto breathed, trying to stifle his laughter. "The door's opening."

As his bedroom door opened, Noctis had heard Ignis' footsteps pause. He could practically feel Ignis' green eyes staring at the lumpy blankets, with his head shaking in disapproval at their childishness. He looked at Prompto, then. The blonde was smiling, which was his main goal all along, especially after what had happened yesterday.

"Boys," Ignis sternly said, pushing his eyeglasses up. "The both of you have school. So, in thirty minutes, I want the both of you dressed in your uniforms and sitting down for breakfast. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Iggy!" Prompto squeaked, poking his head out from underneath the blankets. "Noct and I totally understand you."

"Hmmm," Ignis asked, eyes narrowing at the lazy lump beside Prompto. "Is that so?"

"Of course!" Prompto stuttered, yanking the blankets off of Noctis. "We totally understand."

"Then, I'll leave the two of you," Ignis said, walking away. "I better not see you two goofing off."

"You won't," Prompto promised, breathing a sigh of relief when Ignis disappeared into the dimly lit hallway.

"Whatever," Noctis muttered, rolling his indigo eyes, with a small pout.

XOXO

When he had finished brushing and showering, Noctis begun putting his school uniform on. He was almost finished with dressing up, expect his school shirt wouldn't button up properly. He grumbled and rolled his violet eyes, which made his best friend chuckle in sympathy. He looked at Prompto through his dresser mirror, then. The beautiful blonde was already outfitted in his school uniform, with his tie knotted and tucked underneath his black school blazer.

"You're so funny!" Prompto said, walking towards his frustrated prince. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Upon turning around, Noctis leaned against his dresser. His best friend simply smiled and reached out for him, then. He watched Prompto in silence, though. It was sort of a habit now, just staring at his beautiful best friend, not that it bothered Prompto. The blonde probably hasn't even noticed yet, expect for yesterday in the bathroom.

"I knew you don't dress yourself. I bet Iggy does it for you," Prompto laughed, knotting his school tie now. "So, how did I do?"

Once the blonde finished, Noctis had been forcefully turned around. He smiled and looked into the mirror, expect his violet eyes just focused on Prompto, not on himself. He embraced Prompto, then. The blonde blushed brightly, but still returned his hug in a second. It made him chuckle in amusement, especially because Prompto's face flushes crimson so easily whenever they touch.

"You did great," Noctis reassured, snuggling his face into Prompto's neck. "Let's go now. So, Ignis won't get cranky again."

"You're right," Prompto said, squeezing Noctis tightly before letting go of him. "Come on, I'm hungry for chocolate pancakes!"

"You've got such a sweet tooth," Noctis chuckled, trailing behind an energetic Prompto.

"Come on, Noct!" Prompto urged, tugging Noctis' hand now.

"The pancakes aren't going anywhere," Noctis said, stumbling after the bubbly blonde.

XOXO

When he had sat down at the table, Noctis smiled and stared into his black coffee. His reflection returned the stare, with his pale lips curled into a sadistic smirk and burning blood red eyes. His thoughts turned to last night, then. He could vividly recall murdering Alex, but in total happiness, especially after what he had done to his precious Prompto. The blonde doesn't deserve Alex, not when he had been around Prompto the longest and can offer him the world.

"Do you like it?" Ignis asked, sitting down beside Prompto, who happily nodded. "That's good. May I look at your bruises, then?"

After Prompto nodded once more, Noctis silently watched Ignis inspect the blonde's battered face. His hatred for Alex quickly grew, then. He just wants to kiss Prompto's bruises away, especially because he knows that the blonde has self-esteem issues. He cannot imagine what Prompto might be thinking about himself right now, considering Alex temporarily scarred his beautiful freckled face.

"When will they go away?" Prompto asked, lowering his baby blue eyes, with a small pout. "I don't want people asking what happened and stuff. It's personal, anyway."

"I understand, Prompto, but it will take time," Ignis explained, lowering his green eyes, too. "Do your parents know?"

"They don't know anything, especially about Alex. If they did, I know they would've yelled at me," Prompto admitted, which made Ignis frown, especially because he thinks that Prompto's parents should know. "They're on a business trip, anyway. And, I don't want to disturb them."

If he hadn't killed Alex, Noctis would have been frowning along with Ignis. He would've been so concerned about Prompto's relationship with Alex, just like Ignis is right now. However, Noctis had murdered Alex last night. He had slit Alex's throat, even watched him bleed and choke to death. He's willing to kill whoever hurts his precious Prompto, too. That's why he's isn't fretting, like Ignis, not when he can just murder whoever makes Prompto cry, or gets in the way of Prompto and him.

"You should tell them. They're your parents. They only want the best for you," Ignis said, sighing and standing up. "Take your time, though."

"I know … " Prompto mumbled, nervously chewing his lower lip.

XOXO

After finishing breakfast, Noctis sat down next to Prompto in the Regalia. He held Prompto's hand in his, not wanting Prompto to feel like he's alone, especially because he's not alone. The blonde has him, with Ignis and Gladio at his side, too. They'll always be here for Prompto, not like him, though. There's just something Ignis and Gladio won't do, which is kill for love, like he has done. That's fine with him, considering he likes murdering those who hurts Prompto.

"We were absent yesterday," Prompto said, looking at Noctis. "We probably have a lot of makeup work to do."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, squeezing Prompto's hand. "It's fine, though. We couldn't have missed that much work."

"I know," Prompto murmured, averting eye contact with Noctis now. "It's just we were absent because of me."

In an instant, Noctis yanked Prompto into his arms. The blonde fell against his chest and released a gasp of surprise. He hates how low Prompto thinks of himself, especially because he loves Prompto so much, which the blonde just won't completely acknowledge. He also blames Alex for this, who most likely fed Prompto lies about their friendship, considering just how much Alex envied Noctis and his friendship with Prompto.

"It wasn't because of you, Prompto. You shouldn't blame yourself, especially because I chose to take you home," Noctis said, resting his chin on top of Prompto's blonde locks. "It's my fault we missed our lessons, not yours."

"But … " Prompto began, but Noctis quickly interrupted him.

"It's not your fault," Noctis repeated, tilting Prompto's chin up, and staring down into his watery baby blue eyes. "I mean it, Prom. So, please don't blame yourself."

"Okay," Prompto surrendered, hiding his face into Noctis' chest.

XOXO

Upon arriving at school, Noctis groaned and slowly stepped out of the Regalia. He loathed school, just absolutely hated his high school, especially because his royal status intimidated all of his classmates and teachers. His best friend made everything endurable, though. The beautiful blonde pulled him out of his miserable loneliness, not just accompany him in it, like all the others did. It's why he's so protective of Prompto, just wanting to keep his best friend all to himself.

"Gods, I hate this place!" Noctis mumbled, grabbing his textbooks out of his locker. "I'd rather be in a meeting at the Citadel than here."

"Wow," Prompto breathed, hugging his textbooks. "You hate school that much."

"Yeah, I do," Noctis admitted, slamming shut his locker. "But, if you're with me, then I guess I can tolerate it."

"Did you forget or something?" Prompto asked, his pink lips tugging up into a smile. "I'm gonna be forever at your side. You're my favorite prince!"

"I'm your only prince," Noctis said, tucking Prompto's blonde locks behind his ear. "And, I haven't forgotten your promise. I will never."

"Thanks," Prompto blushed, his cheeks redding from Noctis' gentle touch. "I won't ever go against my word."

"I know you won't," Noctis smiled, his violet eyes staring intently into Prompto's baby blue ones. "I won't let you."

"Whoa," Prompto laughed, nervously looking away. "You sounded so serious right there."

"Because, I am," Noctis said, grabbing Prompto's small wrist. "Let's get to class before we're late. Ignis wouldn't want that, would he?"

XOXO

Once seated in his class, Noctis impatiently waited for his teacher to arrive. He played around with his school supplies, especially with his pencil, which was wiggling up and down in his hand. He sighed and stared down at his wrist watch, then. It had been already fifteen minutes since class began. So, where in Eos is his history teacher?

Upon looking at Prompto, Noctis watched him return the stare and sweetly smile. He reached out and grabbed Prompto's hand, then. He just couldn't help himself, not when Prompto made him feel always relaxed and comfortable. The blonde blushed and looked down at their intertwined fingers, with a confused facial expression. It was understandable, considering Alex ruined everything, but he will fix Prompto and their relationship again. It will be like old times again, when Prompto's heart and body completely belonged to him, not that they already somewhat do.

"Class, I know I'm extremely late. However, I was caught up in a meeting," his teacher panted, settling her books and bags down. "I don't know if you guys have heard, but something horrible happened this morning."

"What happened, mam?" a boy asked, face drained of color.

"I am so sorry," his teacher apologized, holding her hands together in sorrow. "However, on this unfortunate morning, one of your classmate was found dead in his bed."

"That's terrible!" a girl exclaimed, covering her mouth in disbelief. "Who was it, mam?"

"It was Alex," his teacher revealed, lowering her eyes. "We are planning a candlelight vigil at the football field tonight. So, I hope everyone attends to show support."

XOXO

In an instant, Noctis felt Prompto snatch his hand back before darting out of the classroom sobbing. He quickly got out of his seat and chased after Prompto. He could hear the blonde's loud sobs and followed them to the boys' bathroom. He found Prompto sitting on the floor and hugging his legs, with teardrops sliding down his face. He kneeled down, then. His hands cupping Prompto's face and thumbs brushing his tears away, especially since he didn't want Prompto crying over some garbage human being.

"His tears will only last for so long," his reflection said, laughter resonating from deep within the bathroom mirrors. "Because, in the end, Prompto loves you . Why would he make such a promise, then?"

"I-I can't believe it … " Prompto gasped, hugging Noctis. "A-Alex is dead … I-I was with him just yesterday … "

Of course, Noctis tried to comfort and soothe Prompto. He couldn't help smugly smiling, though. He had killed Alex for a perfectly good reason, after all. That trash human being beat Prompto, just used him like a punching bag. That was unacceptable to him, especially because Prompto is so gentle and kind, not even possessing capabilities to hurt a freaking fly. If he must, then he will continuously kill for Prompto, not just to protect the blonde, but also their love and friendship from people like Alex.

"It's okay, Prom, just breathe," Noctis consoled, rubbing Prompto's back with his hand. "Calm down, just breathe, Prom."

"I-I can't … " Prompto sobbed, his whole body shaking and trembling. "E-Everything is spinning … "

"Hey," Noctis comforted, grabbing Prompto's face in his hands. "Look at me, Prom! I'm right here, with you. And, I'm not gonna go anywhere."

"Y-You promise, right?" Prompto asked, staring into Noctis' violet eyes. "You won't leave me, right?"

"I promise you," Noctis reassured, smiling. "After all, I'm your prince."

"My only prince," Prompto murmured, which made Noctis chuckle and embrace him tightly. "Noct … "

"I'm calling Ignis," Noctis said, taking out his phone. "You should rest. I don't think going back to class will do you any good."

"Okay … " Prompto surrendered, sniffling.

"I promise everything will be fine, just trust me," Noctis said, stroking Prompto's blonde locks. "I'll keep you safe and happy."

"Noct, I do trust you," Prompto confessed, leaning more into Noctis' touch. "I know you would never hurt me."

"I could never," Noctis vowed. "I just only want the best for you ... "

"For us ... " his reflection corrected, clearly reading his hidden intentions and desire.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Six

Upon loosening his tie, Noctis sat down and turned the television on. He begun flipping through the channels, with his left hand unbuttoning his white school shirt. He was alone, especially because Prompto was resting in his bed, not in a mood to talk or socialize. It was fine with him, though. The blonde can grieve, even if for a garbage human being, like Alex. The mourning process won't change anything, considering Prompto is already his now.

Once he had found something interesting, Noctis frowned and leaned in close. He was on a news channel, which happened to be discussing Alex's murder case. He lowered the volume, not wanting Prompto to hear his ex-boyfriend's murder details. It was Alex's father talking to the news reporters, with his tearful face for full sympathy effect, but he didn't buy that tearful face, especially because the old man was saying Alex committed suicide due to being dumped and heartbroken.

"Everyone keeps saying we're gang affiliated, but I'm the gang affiliated one, not my son! My Alex was a good boy. He got good grades, even was quarterback of the football team," Alex's father, Gregory, cried, dabbing at his pale green eyes. "You see, Alex was seeing someone. He was trying to date this cute guy at school, but Alex said that the blondie wasn't really into him. I told him to just keep going at it, but Alex got frustrated and fought with the blondie, just roughed him up a little. The blondie got mad and stormed out of our house. I think that fight broke my son. I think that's what made him kill himself. It's all that blondie's fault - luring my son into a relationship with his cute look - but then ruining him completely!"

In an instant, Noctis frowned and stood up. He couldn't bear listening to Alex's stupid father, but thankfully the news reporter started speaking now. He clenched tightly the television remote in his hands, then. He knew that Alex's father was gang affiliated, which would make Alex affiliated, too. He could possibly use it as a cover up, especially because Alex's father did try leaving his gang. He knew his gang wouldn't talk, even if their former members died. That's just how gangs are.

"Alex's body was examined today. The medical coroner claims Alex did not die from suicide," the news reporter said, which made Noctis dryly chuckle. "And yet, Alex's father continues claiming his son did die from suicide. We don't have much more to go on, expect for gang violence. We will have to find out until there is more evidence."

"You're thinking about killing Alex's father, aren't you?" his reflection asked, staring at him with bright red eyes. "You're a man of ambition now! I'm so proud! But, what about Prompto? You can't leave him awake, not like last time, right? He could uncover your dirty, little secret."

"You're right," Noctis agreed, turning off the television. "I can't leave him awake."

"Of course, I'm right. Why wouldn't I be?" his reflection gloated, laughing loudly in his head. "You have to make sure sleeping beauty is really asleep this time around, Your Highness. You wouldn't want your pretty princess to be afraid of you. Now, would you?"

"Is that a serious question?" Noctis retorted, rolling his violet colored eyes. "Of course, I don't want him to be afraid of me. After all, I'm killing for him."

"Love," his reflection laughed, fading from the mirror now. "Oh, how love makes us go insane!"

XOXO

When nightfall approached, Noctis changed out of his school uniform. He walked towards Prompto, then. His fingers threaded through Prompto's blonde locks and awakened him. His best friend fluttered his blue eyes open. They were quite red and puffy from crying. The blonde stared at him, not noticing his peculiar outfit, or just not caring about it. It made his plan all too easy.

"I can't sleep," Prompto sniffled, lacing his fingers in-between Noctis', which he held against his heart, then. "I keep thinking about Alex. What if I could have done something, Noct?"

"You shouldn't think that," Noctis replied, smiling and stroking Prompto's wet cheeks, with his free hand. "You want to know why? It's because there is nothing you could have done."

"That can't be true … " Prompto disagreed, closing his teary blue eyes, which made Noctis slightly upset. "I know I could have done something. He can't have just died like that."

"He did, Prompto. You need to accept it," Noctis said, setting a bottle of sleeping pills on to the nightstand. "Those will help you sleep."

"But … " Prompto hesitated, just staring at Noctis, not liking the idea. "Are you sure?"

"It's only if you want to," Noctis clarified, brushing his thumb against Prompto's soft lips. "I have to leave. I need to pick up some things from the Citadel."

"Okay … " Prompto sighed, not wanting to exactly let go of Noctis' hand. "You'll be back, right?"

"Of course, I will. I won't leave you alone, not like this," Noctis promised, grabbing Prompto's chin. "I care about you. You're special to me."

"I know," Prompto smiled, looking at the bottle of sleeping pills. "I'll take it, then."

"Good," Noctis assured, getting up. "It will help you sleep. I'll be going now."

XOXO

Upon leaving his penthouse, Noctis pulled his hood up. He didn't want people recognizing him outside, especially during the night. His plan of murder would only get hindered, with plenty of interrogation and questions. It wasn't long before he arrived at Alex's house, which was cleared of police and news reporters for now.

In an instant, Noctis broke the living room window open, with the pommel of his sword. He crawled inside, then. His leather boots softly echoed against the floorboards, not enough to wake Alex's father, though. The elderly man was sleeping soundly in an armchair, which was reclined backwards. It was as if Alex's father was practically begging to have his throat slit, just like Alex, too.

"Wakey, wakey!" Noctis sang, standing behind the elderly man, with his sword pressed against the elderly man's throat. "Wake up, old man!"

At his command, Noctis heard Alex's father gasping awake. His lips curled into a smirk, then. The old man was so terrified, with his face full of fear, which could be seen through the television screen. It was almost pitiful, just not enough for him, though.

"C-Crown Prince Noctis … B-But, I don't understand," the elderly man stuttered, staring at his television screen in horror. "Y-You killed Alex … Didn't you?"

"It's not my fault. He hurt someone so dear to me," Noctis shrugged, frowning at the elderly man now. "You know who I'm talking about. That's right. I'm talking about Prompto - blondie, for you, though."

"That boy broke my son's heart! He deserved to get beat up!" the elderly man screamed, hands balling into fists. "You love him. Don't you, Your Highness? He'll break your heart, too. He's just using you right now, with his good looks. "

"That's where you're wrong. You see, I have Prompto wrapped around my finger. Your son got in my way, just like you're getting in my way now," Noctis admitted, slitting the elderly man's throat, with blood gushing out and splattering across his sword. "You're a piece of shit. So, of course, you would raise a piece of shit son, too. It's only right if someone eradicates your filthy bloodline from Lucis. You and your son are a disgrace to my kingdom, anyway."

"It's no wonder why his wife ran away now," his reflection laughed, eyes glowing blood red. "Oh, how pathetic! He's struggling to breathe. Let's watch him suffocate and die, though. The news will claim gang violence, anyway."

"Yes … " Noctis agreed, mischievously grinning down at Alex's dying father. "Gang violence … Feast your eyes, then."

XOXO

After Alex's father finally died, Noctis returned back to his penthouse. He walked towards the kitchen sink, then. He turned the water on and cleansed his bloodied sword, not wanting filth staining it. He started stripping out of his clothes next, which went straight into the fireplace, like last time, expect this time around Prompto wouldn't see it, especially since sleeping beauty is out cold.

Upon finishing cleaning his sword, Noctis walked towards the bathroom. He stood underneath the shower, which continuously sprayed hot water. He sighed and started threading through his dark locks, which were next coated in shampoo. He closed his violet eyes, then. His forehead resting against the tiles, with Prompto's adorable freckled face flashing through his mind.

"Thinking about sleeping beauty, aren't you?" his reflection chuckled, which made him groan in annoyance. "He won't say no, not to you, anyway. But, you'd rather wait for him, right?"

"What do you think?" Noctis retorted, voice filled with harshness.

"I think yes," his reflection laughed, but mostly at his intimate private thoughts.

"Get out of my head!" Noctis commanded, gritting his teeth.

"Just for now, Your Highness," his reflection surrendered, fading from the mirror. "But, I'll be back soon, though. There is more work to be done, if you'd like to become a great king, that is."

"Of course, I do!" Noctis cried out, eyes flashing red briefly.

"Stop fearing your power, then!" his reflection echoed, which made him tug at his dark locks in frustration, not understanding what his reflection exactly meant.

XOXO

When he had finished showering, Noctis changed into his pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. His reflection returned to him, just like he had promised earlier. He ignored him and crawled into bed beside Prompto, though. The blonde was asleep, with a peaceful look on his freckled face. It made him smile, especially because he just wants to see Prompto happy and laughing, not sobbing or afraid, like Alex always did to him.

"I love you," Noctis said, hugging Prompto from around his lithe waist. "I love you so much."

The blonde remained motionless and asleep in his arms, though. It wasn't no surprise, not to him, especially because Prompto took his advice about the sleeping pills.

"I would do anything for you," Noctis confessed, kissing Prompto's forehead. "You mean so much to me."

His lips drifted down to Prompto's neck, just as a small smile curled into his face. His lips lingered right above Prompto's pulse.

"Your heart belongs to me - only me," Noctis proclaimed, his lips drifting down to Prompto's chest, just right above his steady beating heart. "Just like your life, my dear Prompto."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
